One Brisk Day
by agnostia
Summary: A series of Alma and Kit origin shorts.


_So, I noticed that there were a few Kit/Alma fic requests on tumblr and I do really like the pair, despite the whole mishandling of both her and Grace's characters (Ryan Murphy!). I find the lack of fic for the pair sadly, not surprising. _

_Luckily, I also find the lack of back-story and potential angst really creatively inspiring, so here's my go at a few shorts, detailing some back-story for the pair._

_As for warnings, it's of the time, so there are slurs._

_This first one is about how they met._

* * *

**One Brisk Day...**

Kit stuck his hands into his pockets and flipped up his collar while hunching his shoulders; a futile attempt to shield himself from the chill. He scanned the corner looking for his buddies, Hal and Richie. ...The later had borrowed a car from his old man so they could go cruising.

"Where the fuck are they?" He muttered.

He plucked a cigarette from his pocket and tried his lighter, but the damn thing would not ignite. From the corner of his eye, he noted a colored girl walking with an armful of groceries across the street. She slowed when she spotted him, but kept to her path. No doubt, she'd been warned to avoid whites when alone.

He purposely looked away. He didn't want to frighten her.

There had been a few reports of the Negroes getting attacked in the area, so he didn't blame her. He shook his lighter, clapping the bottom into the palm of his hand, attempting to stir up the remaining butane when he heard voices...

"_Need a hand?"_

"_...No, I'm fine."_

"_You sure? Those bags look pretty heavy."_

Two strangers had surrounded the girl across the street. Too close for comfort, they were purposely bumping into her, while openly ogling her.

She walked faster, avoiding eye contact, trying and failing to get around them.

"_Will you please let me pass?"_

"_Sure, you're certainly yella' enough..."_

He knew he really shouldn't get involved, but he was taught better than to just stand there watching a lady get harassed, so he tucked his unlit cigarette behind his ear, pocketed his empty lighter and quickly jogged across the street, confronting them.

**"HEY!"**

"You heard her. She don't need'ja help!"

They sized him up and laughed, the leader taking a step forward.

"Ain't none of ya' business buddy...'Sides, she's alright. Aren't ya' girly-" he said looking around Kit at the girl.

"-I'm not gonna' repeat myself."

The leader chuffed.

"Well lookee' here, Sam." he said, addressing his friend.

"We got ourselves a _real _hero! But really buddy, you've gotta ask yourself, is it _really_ worth it? -Getting yourself beat all black and blue over a _nig-_?"

He didn't get to finish.

Kit had always been a scrapper and he knew that to win fight, it was best to surprise your opponent with a sucker punch.

He landed a nice swift jab right in the center of the man's face with a satisfying crunch; breaking his nose and splitting his lip, making his eyes roll up briefly before he tumbled to the ground, howling.

Kit kept his fist raised and eyeballed the other guy, Sam.

Sam wisely helped his friend up and hissed "Let's go, man!" and they awkwardly stumbled away.

That done, he turned to the colored girl, who stared at him with wide-eyes.

"You okay?"

She blinked at him a couple of times before answering.

"Yeah. -_Yes_, I'm fine. Thank you." and she smiled a little.

Up close, he noticed that she was pretty.

She had a prim bow-shaped mouth and huge sleepy eyes, which seemed to bore into him, rooting him to the spot. She had not a stitch of make-up on her face, but her cheeks and lips were flushed dark red in the chilly weather.

He stood staring awkwardly at her for a beat before he'd noticed that she'd dropped some of her groceries in the commotion, a bag of oranges and a bag of pecans.

He bent to pick up the bag of pecans that had fallen on the sidewalk between them at the same time she did, bumping their heads.

They both laughed and put their hands to their foreheads.

"_Ow. _Sorry 'bout that... I- uh, _got it_." he said pointedly and she nodded.

He knelt down and picked up her bag of pecans and a little further over in the grass, her bag of oranges. Gingerly, he tucked them into her grocery bag.

"There ya' go... All set."

"Thanks again. You've been kind." she said and stepped around him to continue on her way.

He turned and watched her walk down the street and was debating whether or not to call after her when he heard a car-horn blare and *music blasting from the radio.

Ritchie and Hal were pulling up behind him.

"Hey, buddy!_ Let's go!"_

He went to the backdoor and got in.

As they drove off, while both Ritchie and Hall were laughing over a cute girl they'd met at the drive-in, he couldn't resist turning to the window and getting one last look at her.

Her sleepy eyes found his again for the briefest of moments, before the car turned a corner.

_*Green Onions by Booker T and The MGs_


End file.
